The Dance
by La.Tua.Cantante.83
Summary: Quick one-shot of Bella and Edward a few years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee and Jacob have just married, and something is bothering Edward.


Summary: Quick one-shot of Bella and Edward a few years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee and Jacob have just married, and something is bothering Edward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and references to _Twilight_ and the _Twilight Saga_ belong to Stephenie Meyer. No money is made from this writing, and no copyright infringement is intended. Alas, if I did own them, I could make Rob Pattinson do what I will. Oh the possibilities.

**The Dance**

The day had been warm and dry. It made for a pleasant evening. The outside was scattered with twinkling lights all over, white and yellow roses flanking them in all directions, just like the inside of the house. It reminded me of another time that the house and yard was so festive, one that seemed so distant now though it had only been a few years ago. It was all so peaceful and happy. I kicked my heels off into the grass and scooped them up, letting them dangle from my pinky finger. Away from the glow of the light, I found a tree to rest against. It had been a long day.

I watched for a while, letting myself step back and survey the scene before me. All the beautiful guests, done up in their best. My dad, looking especially elated. He was laughing with Billy and Sue. He seemed so relaxed and at ease, like this was the natural course. It didn't even matter that only six years ago, Nessie had been a baby. Now she was a grown woman, newly married. But still he was happy, as if the world was normal. Had this been what he wanted for _me_, in the deepest pit of his being? Did he wish _I_ had married Jacob? Of course he did, at times. After all, marrying Edward had ultimately ended my life, though he didn't really understand the whole thing fully. I know he only wanted the best for me. I understood that now.

My eyes drifted to Nessie. She was laughing with some guests from the reservation—her new family. I was proud of her, happy for her, but my heart ached just a little for my loss. I wasn't really losing her, but a part of me was torn.

I knew before he reached me that he was coming, and I didn't wait for him walk around the tree trunk to speak.

"She looks happy." I waited for him to confirm.

"She is. Beyond, actually." He wound his arms around me from the back and placed his cheek against mine. It was silky and warm. We stayed like that for a while.

"Jacob looks so handsome," I sighed. Then it really sunk in and I made a face. "Oh, I'm his _mother-in-law_. That is _so_ bizarre." Edward laughed.

"It is. How do you think _I_ feel?" We chuckled together. He waited for a bit before he turned me to face him. "Bella would you come with me for a little bit? There's something I want to show you."

I looked at him incredulously. "Now?"

He only nodded, my favorite smile creeping up onto his lips. I watched him for a moment. He was happy. He was beautiful. My chest swelled with the reality that he was mine. I would follow him anywhere. I'd agreed to as much. We were set to go off, he and I, alone. Tonight. I wouldn't leave until Renesmee and Jacob had married. Tonight.

I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of the damp, earthy smell in my lungs. I had grown accustomed to it these last several years, my vampire senses heightening the depth of it. It was the smell that indicated home: where my family was and where my most treasured memories came from. Would anywhere ever feel this right? Only if I was with Edward.

He interrupted my quiet reflections by sliding his fingers around my waist and pulling him towards him. The feeling of his fingers over the silk made me melt. I opened my eyes to see him watching me carefully. There was something that lingered behind his carefully-controlled façade. He had every right to be both elated and worried—he'd just given away the only daughter he'd ever had. But there was more. It made me curious.

I sighed. "Alright. I've already agreed to let you drag me half-way around the world to god-knows where. What's one more spot? As log as you don't think they'll miss us."

We both looked over towards where Nessie and Jake now stood on the dance floor, wrapped in each other's arms. He held her as if she was made of crystal, his most priceless treasure. I recognized the looks that burned in their eyes. It was the same look I shared with Edward.

He smiled. "I think they'll manage without us. It's not far." He pulled me quickly and my fingers let my shoes drop in the grass again. Our hands intertwined with second nature, and we were off. We raced through the trees, the wind flying by us, Edward leading me. I loved to run with him. There was nothing like it on earth, the ground moving effortlessly beneath us, bending to our whim. Even now it amazed me.

I knew where we were going before we got there.

There in the meadow--our meadow--was a blanket and a battery-operated CD player. Little votives in paper lanterns were spread throughout the field. Clair de Lune was drifting softly through the air. I sighed.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, whispering softly in my ear, "What do you think?"

What could I say? He was a hopeless romantic. "Quickie on our daughter's wedding night?" I joked. He chuckled. Against my ear I could feel him smile.

"Not _really_ my intent, but we'll see what happens." Taking me by the hand, he spun me gracefully into his arms and started moving slowly to the music. It felt good to be in his arms like this again. I let him pull me close to his body. My head found its spot under his chin and I breathed deeply, taking in his sweet scent. We rocked gently to the music. It wasn't until he stopped completely that I noticed that his mood had changed.

I looked up at him. He was looking down at me seriously now, his brow furrowed and thoughtful. I could tell that he wanted very badly to say something, but was cautious, like he didn't want to upset me. I pulled my body away from him slightly, but let him maintain his hold on my waist.

I sighed again, this time preparing myself for the full extent of Edward's guilt. "Alright. What's up?"

He was quiet for a second. I watched his face. It was like an open book, and I tried to read everything that was going on in his head: Hesitation, guilt, sorrow, angst. What could possibly get him so worked up, on tonight of all nights? I took his face between my hands.

"Tell me," I whispered encouragingly.

"I..." he struggled with the words. I looked at him expectantly, waiting patiently for him to finish. "I've wanted to ask you something, for...for a while."

Okay, that didn't help. I held his gaze.

"So ask me."

He led me over to the blanket, but we didn't sit. The flannel was soft under my bare feet. The music still played softly in the background, though I wasn't really hearing it anymore.

"I need to know if"--his speech was slow and deliberate--"well, have you ever regretted your decision?" He didn't look at me.

There it was. I stood there, hit with the brute force of his question for me. It was like all the wind had been punched out of me. Was he _really_ asking this of me? It took me a moment, and I proceeded cautiously.

"Are you _sure_ you want to ask me this, Edward? Tonight, you want to ask _this_ of me?" I was irritated, but I tried to check myself. He sensed my mood, and stepped back from me. I watched him as he breathed deeply, closing his eyes tightly. Then he nodded. I sighed, defeated. "Okay."

He looked at me, fear spreading across his face. I moved to him, let my fingertips catch his, and he met my eyes just for a moment. "I have thought about it. What my life would be like right now, if I had chosen Jacob over you." I tried to be careful. I knew Edward too well. His jaw was set and he was completely still, waiting for what he expected to be the worst.

"I would be human." I saw the intense pain flash across his face. I'd seen that look too many times before, but I wanted him to know--wanted this to be done--and he had asked. He continued to listen despite what he was wrestling with. "I would be married, and I'd be living on the reservation, the dutiful housewife of the wolf pack leader. I'd probably have 3.5 kids, all beautiful and dark and like their father, who I would _love_. And I'd be happy."

He had turned away from me, but I forced him around. His body lurched, but he looked me in the eyes now, and I could see the agony in him. I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled him close, so that our eyes were locked and noses almost touched. "I would be happy…but I wouldn't be _whole._" I let it sink in before I continued.

"I would love him and I would do what was needed of me, but at night, I would dream about you. And during the day, as the children played around me, I would wonder if you were thinking about me too. And when I was making love to my husband, I would imagine I was making love to you, Edward. So, yes. I have _thought_ about what my life would have been like if I hadn't picked you," I drew him in hard to me, my whole body against his, "but I've _never_, even for a _second_, regretted it."

Suddenly, as if he were struck by a jolt of lighting, his body gave out. He dropped down to his knees in front of me and pressed his face hard into my belly. I could feel the tearless sobs spasm through his body, and I held on to him, my fingers wound in his hair. Then I dropped down on my knees too, letting my dress hike up on my thighs. While his body shook, I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could, and buried my face in his shoulder, letting him use me for support. I let him be until his breathing slowed, and I pulled back to look him in the eyes. He looked tired. Then I kissed him hard. He kissed me back hungrily.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into my lips. I pulled back and looked at him.

"I just don't understand why you didn't know that. Sure, it's been hard, but there is nothing that I would do differently. Edward, your not just my soul's mate, you _are_ my other half. I couldn't _be_ without you."

He studied me for a moment, gently stroking my cheek. I was happy to see that his eyes had softened and seemed to be at peace. He even let a slight smile creep to his lips. He pulled me close again so that our bodies were flush.

"I won't ever ask again."

I laughed. "You'd _better_ not. I can't deal with it on a consistent basis."

Then he laughed, a sound that broke the still night. His beautiful smile made my heart practically start beating again. He took my chin in his hand and kissed me gently, parting before it could go any farther. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine, breathing a sigh of relief. Then his brow furrowed slightly, and a smile crept up to his lips.

"Wait. Did you say that while you were making love to Jacob you would have been thinking about _me_?" He laughed again. If I could have blushed I would have.

"Well, yeah. I did."

"Cruel, Bella." His lips turned up a little more as the conversation went on. He was getting way too much satisfaction from this. "So tell me," he continued, looking smug, "how would you have known what that would be like? Making love to me…you know, since you wouldn't have known."

I playfully nudged him. "If you were half as good at that as you were at everything else, I'd know I was missing _something_."

"And? Would you have been right?" Teeth-baring grin.

My hands wound in his hair again as I pushed him back on the blanket. Leaning close, I whispered in his ear, "My imagination doesn't stretch that far. A thousand times better than I could have even dreamed up."

He kissed me hard and I got the impression I was probably going to be right about my earlier conclusion as to why we were in the meadow in the first place. I let him take me to the ground. He supported himself over me and sighed, rubbing his nose against mine. I giggled.

"I love you." He was serious and somber.

I reached up and took his face between my hands. My thumbs gently stroked his cheek bones. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. I let my thumbs move up to his brow bones, over his eyelids, down his nose, and finally rest on his lips. He inhaled sharply. I pulled him down to me so that his nose touched mine and he opened his eyes.

"I _know _that. I love you, too. More than I could ever even tell you."

I saw a glint in his eye. A sly smile drew his lips up. "So show me."

There was no turning back, not that I would have. There was too much I me that I needed to share with him, and I could only see one way to do that. There was no way to stop the way that we melted into each other, no way to hide from what was meant to be. We _were_ meant to be, a stronger force than soul-mates, destiny, or even the imprinting that now held my daughter and friend: One body, one soul, _one_. I tried to show him that—we both did—in that moment, there in our own place. I never wanted him to doubt that fact again, but I'd spend the rest of eternity showing him, if I had too.


End file.
